The present invention relates generally to push/pull type door latch assemblies that include paddle style handles. More specifically, the present handle assembly freely pivots when pulled, and only operates the corresponding door latch by a pushing action.
Door latches keep a door from opening until an operator disengages the door latch bolt by maneuvering one of the handles. Rotating knob, lever, and push/pull paddle type door handles are known in the art. Because no rotational movement is required to operate push/pull door handles, these handles are commonly used in health care and education facilities such as hospitals, nursing homes and schools. A desirable feature of push/pull door handles is that they allow easy, hands-free opening of a door.
Handle assemblies conventionally include base plates, paddle style handle levers, springs, pins and fasteners. Known paddle style push/pull handle assemblies, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,730,478; 6,196,599 and 6,293,598, all of which are incorporated by reference.
In conventional applications, a pull handle of a door latch assembly is mounted on the side of the door toward which the door opens into a room interior, and a push handle of the door latch assembly is mounted on the opposite side of the door. These assemblies typically incorporate a handle having a projection such as a finger or the like, that upon movement of the handle, actuates a cam which transfers motion from the pushing or pulling movement of the handle to rotate a drive shaft extending through an opening in a latch cylinder. When rotated, the drive shaft withdraws the door latch, against the force of a return spring, to release the door. Generally, only a small amount of force in one direction is sufficient to release the latch.
Conventional door handle assemblies include a door handle having an integrally formed actuator part that rotates in unison with the handle to rotate the drive shaft. The actuator part is located within a housing or cover that encloses the parts of door handle assembly, with only the handle extending outside of the housing. As such, the rotation of the actuator part and thereby the door handle is limited by the inner surfaces of the housing that are above and below the actuator part. The limited movement of the door handle is an issue in that clothing, bags and other loose articles can become snagged on the door handle and damage the snagged article. Accordingly, there is a need for a door handle assembly that addresses this problem.